sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/Whaleoween
Lily: Happy Halloween! Silly: ...nice Whale outfit. Lily: Hey! At least I'm not super toon. Peep walks out in her super toon outfit that matches Silly's and they both glare at Lily. Lily: ...oh fine. Silly: I'm gonna write a Halloween story that will scare you right out of your pants! Penny: But Silly we wear skirts. Silly: Well... uh... Meanwhile at Skhool... Whale: It's Whaleoween everybody! Sting-Rei: I thought it was Halloween! Flip. and he's not a scientist.: Halloween scares me... Flip. and he's not a scientist. starts crying. Casual Cashew: I think you renamed Halloween in the end, Whale. Whale: Fine let's duel to settle this! A laser blasts through the ceiling of Skhool and a lightning bolt zaps Whale and HE DIES. Students: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Ugly Hair Man: It must be Team Downsize! C'mon everyone, to Team Downsize HQ! Ugly Hair Man, Awkward Iceman, Ash the Fatty, Casual Cashew, Flip. and he's not a scientist., Flowery Bugeyes, Four-Ears, Giraffe Garage, Lunch Tray, Nosedive Kite Dude, and Sideways Sea-Life head towards Team Downsize HQ. The Principal: HEY you can't leave! Classes aren't over yet! Just because a student dies doesn't mean you get permission to bail! Who cares if it could be dangerous? Ehh whatever I don't really care. The Principal goes back to his office. Meanwhile on the VERY MENACING AND SPOOKY PATH to Team Downsize HQ THAT WILL SEND CHILLS UP YOUR SPINE... Awkward Iceman: I can't believe Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness would stoop that low. Suddenly, a muffled voice from above... Silly: Lily, no! A portal opens up from the real world and Lily lands in the story. Lily: I'm here to help! Casual Cashew: What's this, in the end? In the end another helper??? The group of students (and Lily) walks toward Team Downsize HQ, where they see a giant cardboard Downsizer holding a sign that says "NO AWKWARDIUS NUMBERIUS ICEMANIUS ALLOWED!". Awkward Iceman: How offensive! A cannon on the roof of the HQ aims at Awkward Iceman and blasts a ray at him and makes him melt. Ugly Hair Man: Uhhh... he'll be fine. Ugly Hair Man collects the water into a glass and shoves it into a cooler. They walk forward some more and Ugly Hair Man knocks on the door, which ends up being a drawbridge (even though there's no moat or anything) and squashes everyone except Lily. Lily: Wow. Lily somehow throws the entire drawbridge far away, and Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness arrives at the door. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: What do you want? Don't bother asking for any pumpkin pie because it's all mine. Ugly Hair Man: HOW DARE YOU KILL WHALE! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: ...Someone killed Whale? Ash the Fatty: Yeah, you! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: No, I downsize people. What's the point of eliminating your enemies when you can make them join your army? But since someone did kill him... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness turns red. Flip. and he's not a scientist.: Um, what? Flip. and he's not a scientist. sniffles and starts crying because he's a scaredy cat. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: GRUNTS! Ten hundred thousand million Downsizer Grunts appear by Downsized Downsizer of Downsizness' side. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Let's go with these people to get revenge on the guy who killed Whale! Nosedive Kite Dude: Well if it wasn't Team Downsize, who was it? Casual Cashew: In the end, it might've been Doc Stretchy Head. The students, Lily, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness, and all the Downsizer Grunts march toward Doc Stretchy Head's castle. When they arrive... Nosedive Kite Dude: I dunno if it was my dad... Ugly Hair Man rings the doorbell this time, which turns out to activate a bomb which blows up on everyone except Lily and the Downsizers. Metal Box of Ugliness opens the door. Metal Box of Ugliness: Greetings, guests! Ugly Hair Man: Outta my way, Ugly. Ugly Hair Man shoves Metal Box of Ugliness away and they storm Doc Stretchy Head's kitchen where he's cooking some spaghetti. Doc Stretchy Head: Go away. Ugly Hair Man: YOU KILLED WHALE!!!!!!!!!!!! Doc Stretchy Head: No I didn't. Ugly Hair Man: Oh... Lunch Tray: Gotta go. Bye. Lunch Tray runs away and disappears. ???: MWAHAAHHAHAHA! Lightning strikes around them with accompanying thunder, and one of the bolts strikes Doc Stretchy Head's castle making it rumble. Ugly Hair Man: Everyone! Get out! Everyone makes a dash for the door but only Lily gets out before the castle collapses crushing everyone inside. Lily: Well... uh... Lily stares into the distance (aka a few feet) and sees a giant tower with lots of ominous storm clouds and lightning and laser thingies. And a robotic ice cream cone doing the jig. Ice Cream Monster: I'm back! And now I'm Irish! Top o' the mornin' to ye! COMMERCIAL BREAK TIME! Whale: Hi everybody! I'm Whale! Do you like my hair? Then you want OCTOPUS HAIR!!!! Just drink a bottle of this purple stuff and within 24 hours you'll have my exact hairstyle! Awesome isn't it?!??!?!? You can purchase this at 1-800-WHALESHAIR for just 999.99! It's usually 100 dollars so this is a fantastic deal! You can also get it wherever hair care products or awesome stuff is sold! This is Whale, and I'm signing off, saying, GET OCTOPUS HAIR!! WOOOOO! And now back to our unscheduled programming! Awkward Iceman bursts out of the cooler from the rubble. Awkward Iceman: It's Metrix's tower! Ugly Hair Man gets up. Ugly Hair Man: Metrix? Lily: Metrix? The trio runs into Metrix's tower and runs up spiral stairs when they see Rainbow-Head, Sinko Dee Myoh, and Lunch Tray. Rainbow-Head: Not so fast! We challenge you to a triple duel! Silly: THE FIRST DUEL OF THE SERIES OH MY FROZEN YOGURT!!! DUEL! Lily used Number 2003: Year of the Toon! Pies went everywhere! It's super effective! Rainbow-Head fainted! Sinko Dee Myoh fainted! Lunch Tray held on thanks to Food Shield! Ugly Hair Man used Number 1: Champion! A trophy squashed Lunch Tray! Lunch Tray fainted! Winner: Lily, Ugly Hair Man, and Awkward Iceman DUEL OVER! Ugly Hair man pushes Metrix's sons down the stairs and they go through the door to find Metrix himself. Metrix: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Metrix's screech breaks all the windows in the tower. Ugly Hair Man: You're not that intimidating. Metrix: Hey, it's not my fault Doc Stretchy Head made me half regular person half little girl! Ugly Hair Man: YOU KILLED WHALE! Metrix: Oh know they found me out! Metrix disappears, presumably getting transported to prison. Metrix's tower explodes and revives everyone. Ice Cream Monster: TOP O' THE MORNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Ice Cream Monster falls to the other end of the earth. Lily: That was anticlimactic. I'm outta here. Lily jumps through a hole in the ground and appears in the real world again. Penny: That was a very weird story. Silly: Yes. Yes it was. THE END!